A New Chance For Happiness
by charmedbaby11
Summary: Phoebe's return rewritten. What if Phoebe left for New York because she was pregnant? Now she's back and someone is trying to hurt her and her daughter. Who is it and what do they want? Read on to find out. this is extremely A.U and mentions rape.
1. The Return

The Return

It was a stormy night in San Francisco. Prue, Piper, and Paige Halliwell were sitting in the kitchen talking over cups of hot chocolate.

"So anyone heard from Phoebe lately?" asked Piper casually.

"I got an e-mail about a week ago," replied Paige. Prue just stayed quiet, not having heard from her little sister.

"Well, she's coming home. She lost her job, she got evicted, and only has about two hundred dollars left," Piper quickly added seeing Prue's glare.

"And this is news?" she asked sarcastically. She wasn't really mad, just a bit unprepared.

"When does she arrive?" asked Paige excitedly. Just then, the doorbell rang. Piper got up and went to open it, smiling lightly as she saw the deep brown eyes of her younger sister, Phoebe. Her smile turned to a frown as her gaze shifted down. Phoebe had lost about 15 pounds. She had a few bags with her and a.... baby carrier at her side. Piper's eyebrow shot up and she let the young woman in.

"You look.. horrible Phoebe. What happened?" Piper asked, gently taking a few of the light bags. The dark brunette attempted a smile but failed miserably. She set the carrier down in the Foyer, just in time as Paige attacked her with a hug. The lighter brunette almost knocked her older sister off her feet. Piper was frowning at Phoebe's weight drop. Paige let go and bent down to the baby carrier. Phoebe cautiously approached Prue, standing in front of her, staring at the floor and tense. The raven beauty tilted her head at this. She lifted one hand and winced when Phoebe flinched. She placed her fingers under her little sister's chin and lifted her head so she could stare her in the eyes. What she saw made her heart ache; fear, pride, determination, and acceptance. Prue wrapped her arms around Phoebe, letting her let her tears and fears go. Piper watched them with a smile and Paige cooed at the little one in the carrier. The two pulled back and Prue helped her carry her stuff upstairs to her old bedroom.

"So, where's the crib thing?" the oldest sister asked. Phoebe smiled lightly and pulled a shrunken crib out of her black bag. She whispered a spell and the thing enlarged to full size. She placed it next to her bed and fixed it up. She also pulled out 5 outfits, a few diapers, some wipes, a bib, and two bottles. She set them on her bed to deal with later. They went back downstairs.

A little while later, the four sisters were sitting downstairs. Phoebe had the carrier sitting in front of her. Piper and Prue had yet to see the little baby. She lifted the little one out, revealing a baby girl with dark brown hair and blue eyes. She had on a little pink sleeper and opened her eyes and stared at the women around her. Phoebe fed her a bottle of breast milk, burped her baby girl, and put the sleeping infant down in her carrier.

"What's her name?" Piper asked, already planning on things she could get the little baby. She smirked i her head, knowing Phoebe would object to half of it.

"Her name is Jessica Peyton Halliwell and she's 3 weeks old. And before you ask who her father is, I honestly don't know anything about him except that he was a whitelighter and he drugged me in an all ages club and raped me before I left," the second youngest replied. Piper's eye twitched like it does when she gets pissed off.

"She doesn't look like him at all, though. She has my hair, Prue's eyes, Piper's skin color, and Paige's freckles over her nose," she added hastily. That calmed her siblings down a little bit.

"Did you make any friends in New York?" Paige asked, twirling her hair around her finger in an innocent type way. Phoebe gave her a light smile and sipped on her hot chocolate.

"I made friends with the lady across the hall from me. Her name was Olivia Benson and she worked in the SVU in Manhatten. Through her, i met 3 ADA's and a few other detectives," came the reply. She thought for a few moments.

"Alex Cabot, one of the ADA's was about 9 months pregnant when I last saw her. I should call her tomorrow and tell her i'm ok," she muttered under her breath. They retired to bed for the night.

The next day, Phoebe woke up early. Not early enough because all three of her sisters were gone to work and/or school. She showered and dressed in black sweat pants and a white t-shirt, pulled her hair up into a bun, and put her glasses on. She dressed Jessie in a white onsie and some pink pants. She fed and changed her little rug-rat and put her in the carrier. Grabbing a diaper bag and a bagel on her way out, she put some items in the bag and got in the Silver Kia in the driveway. She drove carefully to P4, parking near the entrance. She got out and took Jessie inside, waving slightly at the workers inside. She sat Jessie's carrier on the table and smiled her thanks when Piper handed her an orange soda and breakfast burrito. Just as she was finishing, her cell phone rang. She checked the caller ID, smiled, and answered it.

"Hey Liv," she said in a happy voice.

"Hey Pheebs. Alex wanted me to call and tell you that she had a girl last night. She named her Eryn Hope Cabot. She said that she'll pop over later with her."

"Pop in?"

"Oh yea. Apparently, Alex's mother, Madelin, had bound Nicole, Michael, Alex, and Lauren's powers when Lauren was born. She'll be there in a tornado-type thing, except no wind. I'll be over there soon, seeing as I can shimmer and all that."

"Ok. I'll send you a message when all of us are home," they hung up. She turned to Piper's stare.

"Alex had her daughter last night. Her and Olivia will be over here later," she explained. The older brunette nodded slightly.

About three hours later, everyone was home and in the sitting room, when a large tornado appeared in the middle of the room, revealing a tall blond woman, a brunette woman, and a small wriggling bundle. Phoebe stood up, cradling Jessie, and hugged the two woman closely. She pulled back.

"Everyone, this is Alex Cabot and Olivia Benson, and Alex's daughter Eryn," she said, pointing out each of the women. They sat down. Alex pulled the blanket off the baby. Eryn had dark blond hair with natural lighter streaks and sky blue eyes. Her eyes scanned the room, settling on Jessie's blue eyes before both girls fell back asleep.

Alex and Olivia left with Eryn a little while later. The sisters plus Andy and Leo headed to bed, not fully aware of the changes to come.

A/N: I'm rewritting this whole story and I hope to be done in a few days.


	2. Discoveries while Shopping

Discoveries While Shopping

A/N: Here's the new chapter.

The next morning, everyone woke up early. Piper had the day off work and decided that she would do some shopping for her little niece. Phoebe would be going with her. Paige had college and Prue had work.

"Hey Pheebs, ready to go?" Piper asked, dressed in jeans and a red t-shirt. Her younger sister nodded, grabbing their cell phones and and jackets. Piper was carrying Jessica's carrier. The two left the house, locked up, and got into the Kia. They drove off to Wal-Mart, chatting happily. Phoebe noticed that her older sister kept fiddling with her cell phone.

Twenty minutes later, the two were walking around with two carts. Piper pulled Phoebe over to the infants section. Phoebe went to get bottles and diaper things. Piper, on the other hand went over to the clothes section. She began to browse through the 0-3 month section, pulling out things and putting them in her cart. A few moments into this, her cell phone rang. She checked the caller ID and smiled a little bit. She began a long conversation that finished just as Phoebe was coming back over. Piper snuck a peek into her cart. She saw 6 more bottles, three more bibs, 5 packs of wipes, and 5 packs of diapers. She had also grabbed a small brown teddy bear, setting it in her daughter's carrier. Phoebe looked in Piper's cart and raised an eyebrow.

"Got enough stuff there?" she asked in a teasing voice. In the cart, there were 2 packs of 3 onsies, 2 pairs of socks, 2 pairs of shoes, a jacket, and three outfits. Piper blushed a little.

"She's my first niece, therefore I get to spoil her," she defended in a pretend snobby tone. Phoebe burst out laughing and turned to a little display that held gift bags and little things. A smile crossed her lips. She began to grab a bag and a few other things.

"Whatcha doin' Pheebs?" her sister asked. The darker brunette smiled at her, grabbing a few things and walking to the furniture area.

"Making Alex a baby bag for Eryn. I didn't get her anything before I moved," she replied, looking at a baby swing and bouncer set. They were pink with flower designs on them. Piper pulled the boxes off the shelf and put them under the cart. They moved along, putting blankets and a Moses basket in the cart. Phoebe put a blue baby bath tub and some toiletries in her cart. Piper surveyed what they had. She smiled with satisfaction.

"Now that the baby is taken care of, I suggest we shop for mommy," she cooed to Jessica before moving over to the clothes. She made her younger sister try on lots of clothes before settling on 3 pairs of jeans, 2 pairs of sweats, 5 shirts, a hoodie, and a light jacket. She also made her younger sister pick out a new comforter and bed set. They made their way to check out. They rang up the items and made their way out to the car. They packed everything in and headed home.

By the time they arrived at the Manor, Paige was outside waiting on them. She had finished classes early. She discreetly orbed everything inside, smiling happily at what they bought. They sat down to put everything together. This was the sight that Prue walked in on. She sighed and shook her head, prompting her younger siblings to laugh. Jessie was sleeping in her carrier. Piper got up to make dinner. Leo and Andy orbed in, and the older Halliwell sisters dragged their respective boys off. Piper whispered in her husband's ear, prompting him to smile and kiss her passionately. She broke the kiss off and went into the kitchen, and soon delicious smells began to waft into the living room.

About an hour later, the family of 6 sat down to a dinner of chicken alfredo, texas style toast, and salad. Prue, Phoebe, and Paige were drinking iced tea, Piper and Andy were drinking water, and Leo was drinking an orange soda. As they ate, Piper and Leo kept exchanging smiles. Paige finally had enough.

"What's with the creepy smiles?" she asked, looking at Piper intensely. Piper and Leo stood up, smiling happily at their family.

"Piper and I just found out that there will another Halliwell in around 6 months," Leo announced proudly. Everyone was silent for a moment, before jumping up to give congratulations. Piper threatened to blow up anyone who touched her stomach. That just made everyone laugh. Piper stood there smiling happily with one hand resting lightly on her still flat stomach.

"So that was what that phone call was about," Phoebe said, thinking back to the store. She had come in on the tail-end of the conversation. Piper nodded to her younger sister. Paige and Prue did the dishes while Phoebe made the bag for Alex. She had Paige orb it over to Alex's house.

In New York, Alex was resting on her couch while Olivia played with Eryn. She was a little startled when a pink bag orbed into her room and settled on her table. She opened the bag and began to pull out the things that were in it. There was a pack of pink, white, and yellow onsies, a pair of light blue socks, a pink outfit that said 'Aunt Phoebe loves me!', and a little white teddy bear with purple eyes. There was a note inside congratulating Alex on having Eryn and saying that she was welcome over anytime to the Hallwell manor. Alex smiled and replied to Phoebe via telepathy. The two women and the baby settled down to relax.

In San Francisco, Prue was helping Phoebe make up her bed. Phoebe was a little distant. She sighed and sat on her bed, making Prue sit with her. The brunette bit her lip.

"His name was Jacob Smith. I don't remember what he looked like," she said. Prue looked at her in concern and wrapped her in a hug. The two fell asleep like that, waking up when Jessie began to cry 2 and a half hours later.

A/N: Ok. You need to vote on the gender of Piper's baby(s).


	3. Powers and Ages

_A New Chance at Happiness; Powers and Ages_

Adults:

**Prue Halliwell**- Age 25 with black hair and sky blue eyes. She has the powers of telepathy, telekinesis, phasing, and astral projection.

**Andy Trudeau**- age 50 but looks 26 with black hair and dark blue eyes. He has the powers of orbing, healing, glamouring, harmless light balls, and telepathy.

**Piper Halliwell**- Age 23 with brown hair and hazel eyes. She has the powers of telepathy, molecular stasis, molecular combustion, and cloning.

**Leo Wyatt**- Age 50 but looks 24 with sandy blonde hair and blue-green eyes. He has the powers of orbing, healing, glamouring, harmless light balls, and telepathy.

**Phoebe Halliwell**- Age 20 with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. She has the powers of telepathy, empathy, premonitions, levitation, and electrokinesis.

**Paige Halliwell- **Age 18 with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. She has the powers of orbing, healing, telepathy, glamouring, and energyballs.

**Alex Cabot**- Age 26 with blonde hair and light blue eyes. She has the powers of teleporting, telepathy, aeorkinesis.

**Nicole Cabot**- Age 28 with blonde hair and blue eyes. She has the powers of teleporting, telepathy, and telekinesis.

**Michael Cabot**- Age 28 with blonde hair and blue eyes. He has the powers of teleporting, telepathy, and conjuring.

**Lauren Cabot**- Age 24 with blonde hair and blue eyes. She has the powers of teleporting, telepathy, and biokinesis.

Children:

**Jessica Peyton Halliwell- **Age 3 weeks with dark brown hair and blue eyes. She has the power of orbing and a forcefield.

**Eryn Hope Cabot- **Age 1 week with dark blond hair and blue eyes. She has the powers of telekinesis.


	4. Jacob's Return

Jacob's Return

**A/N: In my story, Alexa and Olivia are 30 years old.**

It was a sunny Friday morning, and the Halliwells were at Alex and Olivia's house. They had moved in together to help each other out with bills and such. All of a sudden, blue and white orbs rained down, depositing a male of about 30. He had on black jeans and a tight-fitting blue shirt. He had medium colored, shaggy brown hair and piercing mint green eyes. He smiled at Olivia and Alex. They gave him a confused look.

"Hello, my name is Nathaniel Star. I am a whitelighter," the man said. Olivia and Alex shared a look.

"Whose?" they asked in unison. Nathaniel raised a eyebrow.

"Your's and their's," he said. Olivia looked extremely confused.

"I'm not magical," she said. She felt something stirring inside her. Something she couldn't control. An unbriddled need to be something she didn't think she was.

"Your mother was a witch, and your father was a demon. You are the first ever half witch half demon hybrid. You have a demonic side named Aurora. If you give me about ten minutes, I can unbind your powers," Nathaniel told her. Olivia n odded, and sat on the sofa. Jessica orbed onto her lap. She held her for a few moments before setting her down in the playpen. Nanthiel led her to the middle of the room. He waved his hand, and crystals surrounded the cildren, protecting them if something were to go amiss. Then he chanted in Latin. Olivia felt a blinding pain in her head, and she fell to her knees. Then she transformed. Aurora had black skin with light blue markings. She had long ebony hair and glowing brown eyes. She stood up, and looked at Alex. Alex walked over to her and put her arm around Aurora. Aurora became Olivia. Aurora had a small form of premonitions, and she could see who her father was. He was a demon by the name of Daemon. He was the Source's left hand man, behind Shax. He had planned on making a half-human breed, but he found a witch instead. And then, Olivia's mom, Serena Benson, had vanquished him. Then she had Olivia, and resented her because of what had happened to her. She bound her daughter's powers, and then gave up hers. Anyhow, Now, 30 years later, the binding had worn off when Olivia's mother had died 7 months ago.

The next day, all the the Cabot's and Olivia were once again at Halliwell manor, they were chatting about the new powers that Olivia had gotten. Nathaniel, who had been asked to be called Nate, was also there. All of a sudden, orbs began to form in front of the children. Jessie started to wail her heart out. Phoebe and Prue turned to them. Phoebe stared at him with fear in her posture. Prue threw her am out, and the man flew into the wall. She turned to Paige and nodded.

"**Children!**" Paige called out. The two children orbed into the adults arms; Eryn into Alex's and Jessie into Phoebe's. The whitelighters and the Cabot's tried to teleport out, but found they couldn't. The man laughed. He was semi-tanned with black hair and blue eyes. This was Jacob Smith.

"Phoebe, good to see you still trust me. Now, I've come to get my child," he said the first part sarcastically. Phoebe held Jessie tighter.

"You'll never get my baby!" she cried, throwing out her hand. Jacob was blasted apart by lightening. The Halliwells, the Cabots, and Olivia ran up the stairs to the Book of Shadows. Nikki began to telekinetically flip through the Book. She stopped on one page, and then read out loud.

"When a renegade whitelighter has not been propery dealt with, it is up to the witch he is after to stop him. It usually takes more then one witch to vanquish a whitelighter because they are immortal. A demon, or half-breed may be needed," the blonde finished reading the paragraph on bad whitelighters. Everyone looked to Phoebe, Alex, and Olivia, who looked at each other. They sighed, and sat the babies down in the playpen. They walked over to the book, and the others moved behind them. The two witches, and the half demon braced themselves as Jake burst in. The three friends grabbed hands, and began to recite the spell that would stop Jacob Smith once and for all.

"_Angel that has fallen from Grace,_

_I send you away from this place._

_Recycle his soul, send him away,_

_So we can live another day," _they chanted in unison. Jacob exploded in showers of red, yellow, and white. They three witches finally felt relieved as one of Phoebe's personal demons was sent to hell. And then, Eryn started to cry. That made Jessica start to cry. Alex and Phoebe rushed over to calm the small witches down. Prue picked up her bag and walked out of the room with Andy. Paige and Leo had to tend to a charge. Olivia went to work. The rest of them sat down to play with the little children. The kids kept tugging on their ears. They made a doctors appointment for noon tomorrow.

The next day at noon, Phoebe and Alex were at Dr. Cane's office. He checked out each of the children. Then, he turned to Phoebe and Alex.

"The two of them have ear infections. I believe that they will be better in less than a week," he said and perscribed them some medicine. The two witches went back to Phoebe's house, where they traveled to Alex's house. Nate was there waiting for them. A little girl was by his side. The two groaned.

"What now?" they whined in unison. Nathaniel grinned, and motioned to the little girl. She had light brown hair and sky blue eyes. She was small, and looked to be only about 2 years old. She had a natural tan. Alex raise an eyebrow.

"And who is this?" she asked quietly. She set the baby carriers down, and knelt in front of the small child. The child gave a shy smile.

"My name is Skyler. I am two years old," the small child said. They looked to Nate.

"Her name is Skyler Amara Star, she is two years old, and she's my daughter," Nate said. Alex just nodded. Nate orbed out with his daughter, after about two hours.

A/N: How do you like this chapter?


	5. Hospital Visit

Hospital Visits

A/N: I hope you're not too mad at the last chapter. I went back and changed the plot. It's 4 months from the last chapter.

Phoebe Halliwell was up early exercising in the basement. Her friend, Cole Turner, was with her, and it was nearing time for the others to get up. Olivia Benson and Alex Cabot were already upstairs when Phoebe came down from her shower. She groaned humorously.

"Don't you guys _ever_ go home?" she whined. Alex hit her on the head with a dishtowel. Phoebe tossed a bottle cap at her. Olivia laughed and picked Eryn up off the floor.

"Your mommy and auntie are insane," she told the 4 month old child. She gurgled. Liv smiled and placed her in the high chair. Alex and Phoebe were still bantering.

"Alex, Pheebs, stop fighting," she scolded playfully. The two women shared a look and tossed a bottle cap and an apron at the half-demon. She laughed, as the other occupants of the house came down to the kitchen. Paige glared at them, and went to the fridge. She got out the milk and made hot chocolate while everyone laughed at her. She tossed a glare at them, and then took her vitamin. She and Phoebe took vitamins as they were born prematurely. She glared one last time at the people in the kitchen before grabbing an apple and a banana, and leaving for her room. She came back an hour later dressed for school in jeans and a black tank-top. Her hair was up in a ponytail, and she had little make-up on.

"I have to go to school. Piper, can I borrow your car?" she asked her older sister. The brunette witch tossed her the keys. Paige nodded her thanks, and left the house, with her messenger bag over her shoulder. She walked out to the black mini-van, and got in the drivers seat. She turned her phone off, and started the engine. She drove carefully to SFU, she was close to getting her degree in Social Working.

At the same time, Alex and Olivia got called into work. Olivia shimmered them home, and left the babies with Prue who was off that day. Piper headed off to P4, the club that she had opened with her sisters. Phoebe went to the paper, where she was running a successful advice column called Ask Phoebe. She was left alone... with 2 children. She was glad that they were all well behaved. Prue placed her sisters child, Jessie, in the playpen, and her friend's baby girl, Eryn in the other. She had turned on Barney, and pulled her book out. It was a book on photography. While reading, she fell asleep, not noticing the gold light the kids gave off, and the orbs form into a small girl.

Nathaniel had gotten called in early that morning, and Skyler was all alone. Her mother had died when she was 2 months old. She was left on the couch with crystals around her. She was only 2 years old, and went the only place she could when she heard a noise, the Halliwell manor. She saw the babies, and she toddled over to them. She noticed a bright golden light flow over them, and then she felt sleepy. She sat beside the baby on the floor, and fell asleep. The others slowly fell asleep.

Two hours later, Prue awoke to the shrill ringing of her cell phone. She grabbed it, and answered without looking at the screen.

"Prue Halliwell. What's up?" she asked sleepily. She rubbed her eyes.

"Prue, it's Paige. Can you come pick me up?" came Paige's voice. It was thick with tears. Prue sat strait up in her chair.

"Where are you star?" she asked her worriedly.

"I'm on campus. Please hurry Prue," her youngest sister whispered.

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes baby. Hold on," the oldest whispered back. The line went dead, and Prue stood up. She noticed that there was one extra child there. It was Sky. She grabbed the carriers, and hurriedly placed Jessie and Eryn in them. She levitated them to the car, carrying the still sleepy Sky to the van. She placed Sky and Alex's baby in the last seat, and Phoebe's baby in the one in front. She left the third one and the passenger seat open for Paige. She started the van and made her way to the campus of San Francisco University.

She arrived twelve minutes later, and after calling Andy to watch the kids, she ran out of the car towards the dark figure huddled in the pouring rain.

"Paigey girl, what's wrong?" she asked the teen, picking her up. The younger girl buried her face into Prue's neck, and took a deep breath.

"Michael, my ex-boyfriend, attacked me on my way out. Prue, my stomach hurts," the last part cam out as a whimper. Prue jogged smoothly back to the van.

"Andy, drive us to the hospital," she commanded. Andy nodded, and began to carefully drive to the hospital.

They arrived twenty minutes later, and a team with a stretcher was waiting on them.

"Is this Ms. Halliwell?" one asked. Prue nodded, and placed her baby sister on a stretcher. A nurse stayed behind to help with the kids. They somehow managed to get both children inside and dried off. The babies were asleep in the carriers, and Skyler was asleep in a stroller. Prue took out her cell phone, and walked over to a corner. She called Piper, Leo, Nate, Phoebe, Cole, Alex, and Olivia. They arrived five minutes later. They all changed into dry clothes, and waited for the doctor. He appeared twenty minutes later.

"The family of Paige Halliwell?" he asked. The waiting room was almost empty, so the doctor came over to them.

"What's wrong with her?" Phoebe asked, cradling Persephone. The doctor's face was grim but laced with relief.

"She has two broken ribs and her ankle is fractured. She can go home tomorrow, but she'll need to rest this weekend. She can return to school Monday, but someone needs to watch her all day," the doctor, Dr. James Harrison, said to them. They nodded.

"Who will be staying with her tonight?" he asked a minute later. Piper volunteered, as Prue would be able to handle P4 for a few days.

"You can go in and see her, as she has just woken up," the doctor continued. They walked into the room, and gathered around the bed.

"What's up everyone?" she asked with her scratchy voice. Prue wrapped her in a very careful hug.

"How are you baby?" she asked quietly. Paige gave a large smile, and Prue pulled back

"Better now that you are all here. Who's staying?" she asked. Piper came up, and hugged her next.

"I am Paigey," the older witch replied. The witchlighter nodded sleepily, and her family shared a look.

"We'll be by tomorrow to pick up at one," Phoebe whispered. Paige nodded again, and they left. That night, the entire family plus Cole, the Cabot's, the Star's, and Olivia stayed in the manor.

A/N: The next chapter will be very interesting.


	6. Back to School and Older Sisters Threat

Back At School and an Older Sisters Threat

A/n: Here's the new update. Sorry for the wait! I've had major writers block!

The next morning, Alex came to pick Paige and Piper up from the hospital. Paige, now on crutches, was extremely thankful for her orbing power because she couldn't get upstairs without it. They arrived a few moments later and got Paige settled in on the couch. Skyler frowned at her and toddled up on the couch.

"Paypay otay?" she asked in a small voice. Paige nodded sleepily at the child and yawned, causing the same effect on the tiny toddler. They both fell asleep curled together on the couch.

On Monday, Paige got up and did her modified routine. She orbed all her stuff downstairs and ate some breakfast. Piper, Phoebe, and Prue were all there and ready to go. Phoebe would be accompanying Paige to school that day to monitor her pain meds and to keep an unofficial eye out for the guy, Michael, who attacked her little sister. The empath helped her only younger sister out to the car. They tossed their bags into the back seat and drove off to SFU. They arrived some twenty minutes later, actually early. Phoebe looked around.

"So what's your first class?" she asked Paige. The witchlighter was grabbing her bag and crutches out of the backseat. They walked over to the Social Sciences wing, and got settled into Psych. Paige looked around, nervously fiddling with the silver chain around her neck. Phoebe noticed this and followed Paige's eyes to find a young man with dark blond hair and sinister hazel eyes. Phoebe raised an eyebrow and nudged her sister.

"Is that him? The evil looking dude two rows down and 3 seats over?" she asked. The injured Charmed One nodded. Phoebe opened her empath senses, letting her scan him. She bit her lip. The professor walked in and started the class. The empath looked around the room, trying to spot Paige's friends.

"Are any of your friends in this class?" she asked. The younger one nodded.

"Sara, Amy, John, Kyle, Jase, and Ashley," she listed off. Phoebe smiled, immediately locating them. Paige begins to sign to them, causing the older one to raise an eyebrow.

"You can sign?" she asked dubiously. Paige smiled and gave a light laugh.

"Amy and Sara's younger sister, the one I babysit for, is 90 percent deaf in both ears. So, I've know sign language since I was 8. That's when I met the two girls," she replied. Phoebe nodded, slightly confused. Paige started on the assignment.

At the end of class, Paige and Phoebe walked up to the group of friends.

"Hey, Paige. I'll meet you at your next class in ten minutes ok. I need to... use the bathroom," Phoebe lied. Her younger sister nodded, and walked off with John, Jase, and Ashley. Phoebe waited around for a moment, and spotted Michael Porter. She took a deep breath and walked up to him.

"I need to talk to you," she said under her breath. The evil man nodded and walked away from his jock friends.

"If you EVER lay another hand on my SISTER, I will personally guarantee you at least 5 years in prison. Do you understand me?" she threatened him. He nodded, slightly scared of the power the small brunette mother was showing off. She stalked off, leaving the blond trembling slightly behind her. She found her way to Paige's Spanish 6 class and settled in just as the bell rang. Paige raised an eyebrow at her, but said nothing otherwise. Phoebe closed her eyes and took a short nap, as she was the Italian speaker, not the Spanish one, in the family. Paige chuckled slightly before listening to Profesora Ramirez. Ashley raised an eyebrow at the sleeping empath.

"Jessie doesn't allow her much sleep anymore," she said. Ashley chuckled slightly at the blatantly drooling girl.

As it turns out, Spanish was her last class of the day, so the sisters headed home after that. They opened the door and immediately started laughing. Alex was sleeping on the sofa with a brownie in her mouth and two children sitting on her stomach. Skyler smiled at them as they walked in.

"I have a funny idea," Paige whispered. Phoebe nodded and they set the two babies on the floor. Phoebe filled a bucket with water and smiled a little evilly. She channeled Prue's power and lifted the bucket over her head. She tipped it over on the sleeping blond. She shot up.

"OLIVIA NICOLE BENSON! I TOLD YOU NOT TO DUMP WATER ON ME ANYMORE!" she shouted. The kids giggled happily and Phoebe and Paige laughed at the sopping wet blond.

"So Liv has employed this tactic before?" the younger one asked through her laughs. The Bureau Chief blew her bangs out of her face and got up off the couch. She stalked towards Phoebe with a look on her face that scared the crap out of the empath. Phoebe orbed away moments before the lawyer pounced on her. The young one tried to help her up, but ended up falling on her bruised ribs. The young one curled into the fetal position. Alex knelt down to help her.

"PHOEBE!" she yelled in a slight panic, as she tended to do. The empath ran down the steps, and seeing her sister on the floor, fished out Paige's medicine, and popped two pills into her sisters mouth. She rubbed her throat until the little one swallowed and fell asleep. Phoebe carried the injured one upstairs and placed her in her bed. She walked downstairs to find Alex in dry clothes, sitting on the couch. Phoebe sat next to her.

"Its not your fault Lex. It was an accident," she said, wrapping her in a hug. Alex nodded, calming down from the Empaths presence.


	7. A New Addition or Two

A New Addition or Two

Prue peeked into the nursery that Paige was making as a gift to Piper. It was the only thing she could think to do with her limited funds. The older sister smiled at what she saw. The walls were painted a light purple color. Little white flowers were scattered around the wall. She had planned to paint the baby girl's name in black paint once she was born. Yes, little girl. Piper had had an ultrasound and they had found out the gender. Leo was so excited when he found out. Andy had told Prue that he had heard how Leo was bragging to some of the other whitelighters. In one corner of the room, a window allowed moonlight to drift in and settle on a white crib in the corner. A dresser was beside the crib and a changing station was on the otherside of the room. The closets were all fully stocked with outfits and clothes.

"Paigey girl. You tire yourself out," Prue muttered, picking the light teenager up and carrying her to her room. She put her down and covered her with the blanket. She placed a kissed on her forehead and walked out of the room.

The next morning, Paige woke up to the sounds of running around. Her door burst open. Phoebe stood in her doorway holding Jessie to her chest and starring at her sister.

"Come on little one! Piper's in labor!" she called before bounding down the stairs. Paige shot up and rushed around the room, pulling on a pair of dark blue sweats and some old sneakers. She ran a brush through her wild hair and bounded down the stairs. She saw Piper being helped out the door by Leo. Prue was right behind with the hospital bag. Paige grabbed a couple of water bottles and followed them out the door, locking it behind her. They piled into their cars and pulled out.

Three hours later, Leo and Phoebe were pacing the room. Prue was hold her niece and looking amusedly at them. Paige was leaning on her eldest sister's shoulder, dozing lightly. Piper's doctor, Dr. Jamie Idol, came out. She had dark red hair and olive green eyes.

"Mr. Wyatt, we are ready for you to join Piper in the delivery of your daughter," she said, handing Leo a pair of light blue scrubs to don. He smiled nervously and pulled them on over his clothes.

"Good luck man," Andy said, clasping his shoulder as he walked past. Prue shook Paige awake and the two sat with Phoebe. Prue was bouncing her leg up and down and Phoebe was twirling a strand of hair. Paige was sitting perfectly calm. She was running through a checklist in her mind for the nursery and the bag. Eventually, Paige calmed back down and allowed her head to loll of Prue's shoulder. Her elder sister ran her hand through Paige's hair and smiled at her littlest sister.

Two hours later, Leo came out, smiling happily. He walked over to his family. Prue nudged Paige awake to hear what their brother-in-law would say. He looked at them.

"Its girls!" he called. They all started cheering, then suddenly stopped.

"Wait, did you say girls?" Phoebe and Paige asked in unison. Leo nodded, motioning for his family to follow them. They all got up and began the short trek to Piper's room.

"The slightly bigger one was shielding her identical twin sister," the blond man explained as they entered the room. Piper was on the bed, her dark brown hair plastered to her forehead, with two pink bundles resting lightly on the bed. Phoebe handed six-month-old Jessica to Prue and sat down in the chair beside her older sister.

"Hey honey. How are you feeling?" she asked lightly. Piper gave a tired smiled and adjusted herself on the bed.

"Tired. Who knew pushing two half angel's out would tire me out," she said. Everyone in the room laughed. Paige sat on the end of the bed and stretched out lightly. Prue handed her Jessie, who was now wide awake and looking around at her new cousins. Piper sat up in the bed and motioned for the others to come near.

"What are their names?" Prue asked, looking at the sleeping bundles with white and pink caps on. Leo and Piper shared a look.

"The one who has a white cap on is Madison Bailey. The one who has a pink cap is Samantha Patience," Leo said. Phoebe and Prue shared a name before looking at Paige. The three sisters smiled.

"Well, we have some stuff to buy for the twins. Do you think they can share a crib for a while?" Paige asked, getting up and handing Phoebe her daughter. Piper raised an eyebrow.

"Of course," she said. Her sisters nodded and they left the hospital.

A few days later, Leo went to pick Piper up at the hospital. The night before, Paige had gotten her black paint out written the names in flowing calligraphy right in the middle of the wall. The smell was now gone from the room and the paint was dried. The sisters had gone out a few days before and gotten a few more outfits and a whole lot more diapers to stock the nursery with. They had stowed another crib in the closet. Samantha would be sharing a crib with Madison for a little while. Playpens were set up in the family room and the attic. Other little things were set up all around.

Paige was sitting on the couch in the family room, watching the tv. Jessie was in a bassinet beside the couch, peacefully sleeping. Phoebe and Prue were upstairs taking a nap before Piper came home with Madi and Sammy. A few moments into a television show, Paige heard the car pull up into the driveway. She yelled up the stairs to wake her sisters up. The two upstairs stretched and came padding down the stairs. Leo opened the door for Piper, holding Sammy in the other hand. Piper came in, cradling Madi, and sat on the couch. She promptly grabbed the remote from Paige and flipped the station to the cooking channel. Leo closed the door and looked up at the ceiling, scowling at the jingle in his ears. He shot Piper an apologetic look and handed his daughter over to Prue. He orbed off, leaving the four sisters on the couch. Paige was now holding Jessie, Prue was holding Madi, and Piper was holding Sammy. Phoebe was half asleep, curled into her younger sister's side. Prue looked down at her tiny new niece. Whisps of honey brown hair covered her head. Prue knew that her and Sammy's hair would darken with age. She opened her eyes and yawned. Her eyes were the blue of all baby's, yet everyone knew that they would end up a medium green color, much like Leo's fathers were.

Sitting there on the couch, the four sisters watched Emril live, not knowing that a dark evil was lurking just around the corner....

* * *

Here you guys go. I hope you like it!


	8. note

HEY EVERYONE. I KNOW ITS BEEN A WHILE BUT I HAVE TO TELL YOU ALL SOMETHING. MY MOM GOT REALY SICK BACK IN NOVEMBER SO WE HAD TO MOVE IN WITH MY GMA. SHE WON'T LET ME USE THE COMPUTER. I WILL TRY AND GET ON MORE OFTEN, BUT ITS GONNA BE HARD. IF ANYONE HAS SUGGESTIONS, PLESE PM OR E-MAIL EME.

LOTS OF LOVE, charmedbaby11


	9. Saving Baby Halliwell

Saving Baby Halliwell

A/N: Here's the newest chapter of A New Chance for Happiness. I hope you all enjoy it. Remember to review. This is set three weeks from the previous chapter.

Cries echoed through the normally quiet Manor. One of the newest occupants was awake and something was wrong. Piper woke up from a deep sleep as she heard the cries through the baby monitor. She got out of bed and walked across the hall and into the nursery. What she found unnerved her. A bright blue force field surrounded the crib. She went over, peering down to find Sammy and Kate crying.

"Shh babies, it's ok. Put the force field down," she cooed. The force field fell but the little half angels continued to cry. Piper picked her daughters up and rocked them slightly. Finally, the little girls fell back asleep. Piper placed them back into the crib. She walked out of the room, leaving the door cracked behind her. On her way back, she decided to check on little Jessie. She knew that Phoebe had been exhausted for the past few weeks. She opened the door and gasped, letting out a startled cry. A man in a brown hooded robe was holding Jessica tightly. The little girl was red in the face and crying, but no sound came out.

"What in the hell!" Piper screamed, raising her hands to blast at his leg. It bounced off an invisible shield. He looked at her and she could imagine the dark smile under his face. He waggled his finger at her, like a father would scold a child for being bad. He pulled an athamae from his robes and threw it at her, hitting her squarely in the stomach. He vanished silently. Piper stood, shocked.

"PHOEBE! PAIGE! PRUE! ANDY! LEO!! ANYONE!!" she cried, falling to the floor. She heard footsteps rushing to her as she fell unconscious.

A few moments before, Paige had been deep in sleep. It had been a long week with projects and tests and papers. As soon as she heard the pain-filled scream, the young witchlighter shot out of bed and orbed to Piper. She found her older sister on the ground and unconscious with a wound to her abdomen area.

"LEO! GET YOUR WHITELIGHTER BEHIND OVER HERE PRONTO!" she screamed, holding her glowing hands over the wound, trying to heal it. She heard orbs beside her. They deposited Leo, now wide awake and with worried eyes. His glowing hands joined Paige's. It didn't take long to heal her when the two of them were working. By the time that they had finished, Andy, Prue, and Phoebe had arrived. Phoebe, half asleep still, was starring stupidly into the room with the empty crib. Piper suddenly sat up.

"Jessica!" she cried, trying to get up and go in the room. Leo and Andy held her down, knowing that there was no use now.

"Piper, calm down sweetie," Prue said. It took a while, but she calmed down enough to tell the rest of her family about what had happened in Jessica's bedroom.

"I heard Sammy crying in the nursery. I went in and her shield was up. Nothing was wrong, so I figured that she just needed some attention. After I calmed her down, I went to check in on Jessie. There was a demon in a hooded brown robe holding her. I could tell she was crying, but no sound was coming out. I tried to blow him up, but he managed to stop it. He threw an athamae at me and just vanished. It wasn't shimmering or blinking. I don't know what it was…. I'm so sorry Phoebe!" she cried. Phoebe looked shocked. She knelt down beside her older sister.

"It's not your fault Piper. You did all you could do. All that's left to do now is find the sucker and vanquish him," she told her, holding her softly. Piper calmed down over a period of ten minutes.

Twenty minutes later, everyone was in the living room. And by everyone, I mean everyone. Daryl was there, wanting to help out on the mortal end of the scale. Leo had called in Nate who had brought his little daughter Sky with him. Alex and Olivia turned up with Eryn, although Olivia was a little upset because she had been on a date. Piper was sitting on the couch with Sammy in her lap. Phoebe was holding Kate, looking at her sleeping niece and wanting to kill the evil piece of scum that had hurt her baby.

"So, tell me again what happened," Olivia said, nursing coffee and a headache.

"I heard Sammy crying through the monitor and got up. I walked into the room and both of them were crying, and their shields were up. Nothing was going on, so I put them back in the crib. I wanted to check on Jessie because I know that Phoebe has been very tired. I went in and some demon in a brown robe had her in his arms. I yelled and he threw his athamae t me. He then just disappeared. I screamed and passed out when Paige got to me," Piper replied. Paige looked up when she heard her name.

"I called for Leo and started healing Piper. Afterwards, I tried calling for her, but it didn't work. She must be in the underworld in a protected cave of some sort," she said. Leo and Andy nodded their agreement. Phoebe suddenly got a weird look on her face while staring at her little niece.

"You said that Sammy and Kate were crying but nothing was wrong?" she asked. Piper nodded. Phoebe gestured for her to hand her the other baby. Alex suddenly spoke.

"Now that you mention it, Eryn was crying around then as well," she added, brushing a lock of blond hair out of her eyes. Nate's eyes lit up.

"So did Sky. It was weird because she hardly ever cries anymore," he concluded. Andy and Leo turned to each other, talking in whitelighter speak. Nate joined in. The three nodded and they all orbed off. The girls shot each other weird looks before jumping into the book to try and find the demon who took the baby.

Several hours later, the sun rose in the sky, making it turn orange and pink. Phoebe stood motionlessly over the book, trying to come up with something to do. Paige was holding Sammy, and Piper was changing Kate. All of a sudden, the men orbed back in, looking very grave.

"What's with the look Leo?" Piper asked in her 'tell-me-now-or-be-mauled' voice. Leo turned to Phoebe.

"We found out who has Jessica and why they took her," he said. Phoebe shot out of her motionless state.

"Who has her? And why is there a why??" she demanded, brushing her dark hair out of her eyes. Andy stepped up to her, looking tired, pissed, and a little scared.

"The thing is… he's not exactly a demon," he started out, running a hand through his hair. The girls stared at him blankly.

"Then what in the hell is this thing?" Prue demanded to know.

"No one knows. All they know is the prophecy about the girls," Nate said. They all stared at him and he took a deep breath.

A/N: Here you go. I apologize for waiting so long but I will try to update in a more timely fashion. Please drop a review and tell me what you think!


End file.
